Various processes for microencapsulation are known. Unfortunately, many microcapsules manufactured have drawbacks that include, but are not limited to: (1) they cannot be formulated in certain classes of products due to strict formulation limits, (2) they are highly permeable when incorporated into certain products such as those that contain high levels of surfactant, solvents, and/or water, resulting in the premature release of the active, (3) they can only effectively encapsulate a limited breadth of actives, and (4) they either are so stable that they do not release the active in use or have insufficient mechanical stability to withstand the processes required to incorporate them in and/or make a consumer product and (5) they do not adequately deposit on the situs that is being treated with consumer product that contains the microcapsules. Thus, there exists a need for microcapsules that can improve on some of these known drawbacks.